


Iron Flowers Bring Summer Showers

by amethystinesaint



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Kinda, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystinesaint/pseuds/amethystinesaint
Summary: skorri has a crush on jolder and is forced to face it when they go out on patrol together. its pretty gay





	Iron Flowers Bring Summer Showers

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ive written in a year so please excuse me if its a bit awkward or anything like that!

Skorri sat at the window in her room, staring at the halcyonic mountains and cloudy skies. It was the most picturesque view an artist could hope for, but her mind kept drawing blanks. Writer's block is something she's very well acquainted with, but she knew too well that it wasnt so simple this time. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was smitten. Ever since she joined the Iron Lords and was greeted by Jolder and saw that smile that almost shook the earth, she knew it. Everything about her was just so captivating. She thought she could write endlessly about her, just describing her beauty and always joyful demeanor. She even had a good name, easy to work with. It sounded nice, it was soothing to just let it roll across her tongue and say it. Gods, everything about her was perfect, she was--

Interrupted out of her reverie by a knock on the door, though she could tell whoever it was knew her well from the small tune they knocked in. "Come in!" she nearly sighed out. It turned out to be Jolder, and she ducked under the doorframe and came in.  
"Hey. Patrol duty, you and me. Can't get out of this one, I've seen Perun getting on your case over it." she smirked.   
"I suppose…" Skorri languidly responded. "But I've had so much inspiration come to me! It'd be such a shame wasting it!" She made her best fake pout and just rolled her eyes when Jolder laughed back at her. "Come on, it won't be too bad. We're just checking for any Fallen nearby. I doubt we'll even find anything." Jolder smiled at her, knowing that she wouldn't refuse. 

***

They walked around the forest completely unconcerned. There were a few settlements nearby and they weren't far from the Peak, so neither Fallen or any Warlords were foolish enough to be seen here. Skorri could not be happier that Summer had come. She loved seeing all of the flowers in full bloom, and the trees full of life. As they walked, she occasionally picked some flowers and pressed them in between the pages of one of her favorite poetry books. Jolder saw and couldn't help but grin and ask, "How long have you been doing that?"  
"For a while. It's something to do, and they're pretty." Skorri shrugged.  
"How many flowers you think you have in that by now?"   
"Oh, quite a few I'd bet! I already have some on all of the pages of my favorite poems."  
"Must be a whole lot of flowers then." Jolder laughed. 

After a bit of walking and a bit of silence, they came to a small clearing and set up camp for the night. After they had settled in, Skorri finally spoke up.  
"You know, if you were a flower, I think you'd be an orchid. A tall white one, in fact."  
"Oh? Where'd you come up with that?"  
"I don't know… It just seems right, you know?" Normally she'd be able to conjure up some impromptu poetry to prove her point, but her mind was too flooded to think of anything. She felt so stupid, the best she could come up with was 'I don't know'?  
Jolder smiled and thought about it for a second before saying "I like the sound of that! It's very serene." Skorri felt a bit of relief. It was by no means her best idea, but at least it made her smile. She opened the book she brought with her and thumbed through the pages, trying to find all of the new flowers she had added to it today. "You know…" Jolder started. "If you were a flower, I'd say you'd be a rose. Because those are the prettiest flowers, obviously." Skorri tried to look away so she wouldn't see her blush, but alas, was unsuccessful. Jolder couldn't stop giggling, and Skorri thought she would die right there on the spot.   
"What, a little too on the nose?" Jolder teased.   
"Well, it's just when you say it like that, maybe it would be more accurate for you." Skorri laughed. "I suppose patrol duty isn't too bad with you around."   
"Maybe you should come out with me more often then!" Jolder said as she gave Skorri a light punch on the shoulder, which had already left a bruise.   
"Maybe… But you know there's more to life than dueling Warlords and killing Fallen."  
"Like what, then?"  
"Well, you know where my room is." Skorri said with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm. She couldn't be too embarrassed though, because Jolder seemed very receptive to the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> im probably the only person on the planet that ships skorri and jolder but god. theyre just so amazing together. i will die on the jolder is a lesbian mountain


End file.
